I'll Be There
by FantasyChic105
Summary: An abused girl,was friends with the Jackson 5, but they moved to Encio California, and thought, they would never see eachother, again. A few years later, she visits her now-helped, dad in Cali. But what happens, when she see's her old friends, agian?
1. Summer Days

Hi guys!  
Again, sorry for not, posting for my story, "The Love You Save", but I kinda lost interest in, the story for,awhile, but,I promise to update as much as,  
I can. In the meantime, I'm gonna post up a few,MJ one-shots, and this cute, new MJ story, I've been working on, since his death!  
So, yeah! Here's the first chappie!  
Enjoy!

August,5th,1972.

Love. A little,four letter word. It can make you happy,  
or break your heart. Like my love, for a boy whose the same age as me.  
Whose black. Whose Afro is bigger then my cat. Who is my best friend.  
Who is famous. Who has a voice of an angel.  
But. I'm white. I don't look pretty. My hair is,a chestnut color.  
My-  
"Lexie?"  
A voice calls me. It's Micheal's. I open my eyes. "What?" I say.  
"I gotta go. I'm meeting the guys,at 6:00."  
"Um,okay. See you tommorrow."  
"Uh,Lexie?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You got a little-".;  
I touched my stran of, hair. A piece of fuzz, sat in my hand.  
"Oh!" I said.  
"Th-There's more". he said."I-I'll get it.  
I stood still while, he got the rest out.  
His hand felt warm, in my hair. Right then and there, I wanted to tell him, how much I loved him. But, I couldn't. I just couldn't.  
"There. I-I got it all out".;  
"Thanks".;  
"I'll see you tommorrow, okay?"  
"Kay". I said. 


	2. MessedUp Life

Later,when I got home, I was smitten, dizzy, and hot.  
I feel weird. Like a bird, being hit into a window.  
Michael. Lead singer of the Jackson 5. My best friend.  
He knew what it was,like to be different.  
I went up to my room, and put on my "Ben" record. As it begun to play, I felt tears come to my eyes.  
"Ben", was beautiful, AND sad at the same time!  
That's why,I loved him!  
He has 4 other brothers in the group.  
Jackie,Jermaine,Tito,and Marlon.  
They all know me. And they sometimes tease Michael and I. But in a good kind of way.  
Later that night, my father came home from work.  
As soon as he walked in the door, I could tell he was drunk. Ever since Mama died, Daddy has been struggling to make ends meet. Things were going smoothly for awhile, but it went downhill,ever since Daddy lost that promotion.  
So he drinks, and takes it out on me.  
If I do one little thing wrong, he slaps me.  
When THAT happens, I wait until he is asleep, and I sneak over to Michael's I stay there until we hear someone coming. Then I sneak back home,  
and into bed.  
"ALEXA CARTER! WHERE THE HECK IS MY STEAK!?" he yells.  
I come out of my room.  
"We had it last night,Daddy. So I-"  
"Not THAT steak! THE OTHER ONE!"  
"I don't know." I say quietly.  
"Oh for crying out loud, you ate it didn't you?" His voice is rising again.  
I look down at my feet.  
"ANSWER ME, YOU SPOILED BRAT!!!"  
He slaps me.  
"I'm going out! I won't be back until later!!!"  
He slams the door, on his way out. 


	3. The Confession

He leaves me standing there, crying, hurt, and .  
a bruised cheek.  
I go out and sit on the front steps, crying.  
"Lexie!"  
I look up to see who's calling me.  
It's Michael.  
Walking toward's me, with a worried look on his face.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes.......NO! I AM NOT OKAY!" I yell.  
I begin to sob again.  
Then, I feel someone pull me close.  
Holding me. Hugging me. I look up. Michael is sitting next to me.  
"It's okay,Lexie. Shhh. I'm here." he whispers in my ear.  
I collapsed into his arms. For some weird reason, I felt safe, having him comfort me.  
I look up, and point to my right -bruise covered-cheek.  
"He did it again".  
"What was it this time?" he askes.  
"Over steak". I replied.  
Michael had this,look on his face.  
It said:'Are ya kidding me'  
"I'm not kidding! I swear,it's true!"  
"I believe you. It just seems really stupid, that your dad fought over, a piece of meat with you!"  
"I know." I said."But what else,can I say? That I can't deal,with my own father?"  
"Lexie, I didn't say that you can't. Of course you can!  
You just gotta be careful, when you DO battle him."  
Michael was right. But how?  
I wanted to change the subject.  
"So.....how's the group?" I ask.  
"It's good."  
He looked at me.  
"Lex.....it'll be okay. I promise."  
I rested my head on his shoulder.  
"I hope so."  
He looks at me, with a small smile on his face.  
"You know, whenever I get nervous, I just close my eyes,  
and think of you cheering me on in the audience".  
"Does it work?"  
"Yes. And I'm glad it does".  
I look up at him. His big brown eyes, have a dreamy, appeal to them.  
He too, looks at me with the same look. He leans closer to my face.  
I lean closer to his. We are just inches away, from kissing, when we suddenly hear snickering, not far away. We both look up in shock.  
There, standing a few feet away from us, was Michael's brothers (except Randy.  
"Woo! Are you two lovebirds having fun?" teased Marlon.  
"Shut up Marlon!!!" Michael exclaimed. But pretty soon, we were all laughing. That is, until Jackie noticed the big bruise on my cheek. "Whoa Lex, what happened, to you?!" he asked.  
Now, all the brothers, were looking at me.  
"Oh! I....um....just bumped into a sliding door". I said, thinking fast.  
I hoped it would hold them over, 'till dinner.  
"Guys! Lexie didn't,hit a door! She was hit, by her father!"

(A/N:Just to let you guys know,I think Lexie as, on of my fave artists, Miley Cyrus!)


	4. Comfort Within,Yourself

I looked at Michael. How DARE he tell, his brothers my secret! But he continued on. "Her dad beats her,for the slightest thing. He's JUST like Joseph!" NOW, I suddenly felt,like I was going to explode. I felt a hand, on my shoulder. It was Jackie's. "Lex, we are SO sorry! We didn't know!"  
"Yeah!" chouresed, the others. I suddenly couldn't,take it anymore. "Guys! Please! It's not that, important!"  
"Lexie! It IS important!" exclaimed Marlon. That did, it. I broke down, sobbing. I would've fallen to the, ground if Michael, didn't catch me.  
I shrugged him,away. "You guys DON'T, get it do,you? This whole damned, crap, wouldn't started if, I just kept,my mouth shut!"  
Then, they all got, silent. Finally, Tito spoke up. "What are you, talking about Lex?"  
"Me! My mom and, I had this huge, fight, and I wished, she was dead! I..I...I never meant it,though!"  
This time, I fell to the ground, on my knees, sobbing harder, then ever before. "I hate my life! I hate my life! Do you hear, me world? I HATE MY LIFE!"  
Just then, I felt Michael pick me up, and carry me,inside the house, up to my, room. Gosh,he sure is strong! "Lex, it's alright...shhh...I'm here".he whspered in, my ear.  
He layed me, down on my bed, then laid next to me. I turned over, to face him. "Mike, my dad might, find you here".  
He carresed my, cheek. "I don't care. Lexie, the only thing, that matters to me,is,your safety.  
I just nodded. We just lay there not saying, anything.  
I soon fell, asleep.

After, what seemed like, forever, I slowly opened my eyes. "Hey,sleepyhead. It's about time,you woke up".  
I looked over, to expect Michael,next to it's, not. Instead,I see Jermaine's eyes next,to mine. His face was, so close to, mine that it,was tempting to kiss him, but,  
I knew it was a bad, idea."Jermaine! Where's Mike?" "He's at home, telling Mother, where we are".  
"Oh". I sat up, sitting against the wall.  
"How are you, feeling?" Jermaine asked.  
"Fine". I answered. Even, though I wasn't. And Jermaine could, see that too. "Are you sure, you're alright?"  
I turn to him, teary-eyed. "No! I'm NOT okay, Jermaine! And if, for one second, you thought I was, then you're barking up, the wrong tree, boy!"  
By that point, I'm already yelling, at, Jermaine. With his arms, wrapped around, me, I slowly calm down. He hums, "I'll Be There", in my ear, and I turn, to face him. He pulls me,closer to him, but I gently push him,away.  
"Jermaine, what are doing?" I ask. He softly touches, my,cheek. "Lex...I just cannot hide my feelings, for you much longer. Girl...I love you, so much".  
"Jermaine...I'm flattered that, you like me, but..." "But, what?" he says.I sat,down, on my bed."I like Michael. I`m sorry. But, you`re a great friend".  
Jermaine, looked a little disappointed.I put my hand on, his back reassuranly.  
"Hey look,if me and Mike, don't work out, I'll call you".  
Jermaine smiled. "Thanks, Lex".

A little while,later, Michael came back. "So how's it been, over here?" he asked.  
"Fine". I answered. We were alone again. The rest had, to leave.  
We were watching, old Disney cartoons, in the living room. We were both, on the couch, with his arm around me. During a commercial break, I feel his hot, breath in my ear. "I'll always be here for,you, Lex. Don't forget it".  
He kisses my cheek. That does it. I cannot take, it anymore. I look at him, smiling, a secret smile.  
He looks at, me. "What?" he asks. I touch the,side of his face. "You're right.  
"About what?" he asked, confused.  
"Trying to battle, my dad". "Wha-" Mike had started, to say. But I cut him off, with my lips on his.  
At first, he does nothing, but then, slowly kisses back. But as I, let my hands go up his chest, and into his top buttons, he gently,pushes them off, and pulls away. "N-no Lexie. I-I can't. Not now".  
"Mike, I want, you. I need you". I said, leaning in to kiss him again.  
But Michael, gently pulls away, again. "I love you, Lexie. I honestly do. With ALL my heart. But it's just not me. I'm thinking about you here.  
I don't wanna get you pregnant. I'd feel awful, if I did".  
"Oh". I said.  
Mike lifts my chin up, with his hand. "Look Lex, when we're both older, maybe we'll go up a level, but for now, can' t we just be in eachother's arms?"  
I smiled. "Okay". I then, we heard a bang.  
"ALEXA! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" It was my, father.I turn to, Mike with a look of fear, on my face.  
"Go, hide!" he says. "I'll distract him!"I run off into the, basement, shutting, the door behind me.  
I cry silently, to myself. I hear shouting, for awhile, then,BANG!A gun, shot. I gasp. One of them is dead. I hope it isn't my beloved, Michael!But then again, I hope it isn't my father!"Lexie?" Michael calls. "It's safe".  
I slowly open the door. Sure enough, there is my father, lying,  
very still. and Michael holding the, gun. I gasp. "Michael? What happened?"  
"He was holding me at gunpoint so, I kicked him in the groins".I looked at, him in amazement.  
"He's unconcious" said Michael. "So call the, police!" I quickly grab the phone, and dialed 911.


End file.
